1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to touch systems sensing a touch, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch system sensing variations of mutual capacitance and a coordinate extraction method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a capacitive touch system is being widely applied to mobile devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc. This is because the capacitive touch system allows a multi touch and a soft touch characteristic as compared with a touch system such as a decompression method or a method of resistance and has durability and a high penetration rate with respect to a display.
Following this technology trend, many set makers are making an effort for an increase of touch performance to secure competitiveness. Basic of a touch performance index is a coordinate precision and the coordinate precision is greatly affected by a noise deviation between adjacent sensors.